Marauder Teaching Potions
by tinybee
Summary: RANDOM. James, Sirius and Remus send themselves to the future for a day to see how much it has changed. They meet the Golden Trio get taught potions by future Lupin. Only, it doesn't go according to plan. WARNING: INSANITY.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to JKRowling.**

**By the way, The older Sirius is alive in this Fan fic - I didn't like it when he was killed off.**

**-Rewritten for the most part I decided to redo this as I did one chapter and then abandoned it-**

**ONE SHOT.**

**WARNING: This is completely AU. And insane.**

**Summary: **James, Sirius and Remus send themselves to the future from a spell that Sirius had found from a book in the library. They meet the Golden Trio and learn about their future. Includes a bad potions lesson with Professor Lupin and a meeting with future Sirius.

**Note: This is just a random one shot. It may make little sense on how the Marauders got sent to the future, but I don't care. It is made for fun and the Marauders way of being sent to the future is random, so please no Flamers.**

**Not Beta'd.**

**

* * *

**

The Past

"It'll work this time, Moony, I promise! I just need to get the flick of the wand right, that's all." The voice of Sirius Black chirped as he held his wand up while skimming through the pages of the book that he, Remus and James had nabbed from the Restricted Section of the Library.

"Sirius, I don't think that this is a really good idea... what happens if we bump into anyone who'll realise who we are!" Remus moaned.

James raised an eyebrow at his panicked werewolf friend.

"Come on Moony, who'll do you think we will meet? Our future selves? Oh! I know, maybe in the future we're all dead and our children are the only survivors of our family lines."

"As depressing as you make that sound, Prongsy, I know that I won't have any kids. Can you imagine me being a father? Sirius asked with a laugh.

"I won't be able to have children either, in case I pass down my werewolf genes," Remus added sadly.

"So it's only me that's going to have to keep the Marauder line going then," James groaned.

"Yup!"

"Or... we don't know that because it hasn't happened yet and something that should be kept unknown," Remus tried to discourage his friends.

Sirius, on the other hand, has opted to ignore the werewolf completely.

"Moony, Moony, Moony," James started, grabbing onto said boy's shoulders. "Why do you think that we are in a classroom by Dumbledore's office? Hmm? It's so that we can go up to him and tell him that we had a... an accident with a spell. He'll change our looks and we can spend a while being students of the future! We can mess around and corrupt the children of the future, Moony!"

Sirius cackled at the thought, glancing up from the thick and heavily dusty book.

"We can't know about the future, though! It'll mess up the time-line!"

"That's why we can wreak as much havoc as possible, seeing as the spell will lock away all memory of our trip until, well... twenty years from now. So we're safe!" James patted Remus on the shoulder, choosing to ignore the sceptical snort that came from the younger man.

"We ready to go yet, Pads?"

Remus shook his head, "Merlin help us... Merlin help the future," this time both Marauders brushed off Remus's mutterings and got into position.

Remus, reluctant to die a horrible death by a mis-spell, dragged his feet slightly as he joined the other two in standing.

"Right, firstly we all join our wands at the tip," They all did, James barely controlling himself from bouncing up and down. "Then we say 'Furion Triunti' three times while walking around the circle, that I have cleverly drawn on the floor, clockwise. Got it?" Both Remus and James nodded, the former a good deal less eagerly than the latter.

"Right, well, here it goes..." And as the three boys walked clockwise round Sirius' circle, repeating the words three times and keeping their wands joined at the tips, Remus couldn't help but think that they looked stupid.

The spell was working though. Covering them in a warm white glow, pulling them closer together. Their wands were forced to point slightly upwards, making the glow pulsate around them. the wind started up next, wrapping around the light, and pushing the boys into the circle. There was a blinding white flash, then nothing.

* * *

The future (Twenty years)

James groaned, trying to over onto his back. He felt like he was hit by the Hogwarts Express. In other words, he was in pain. He had landed on his stomach, his arm trapped underneath him while his glasses dug painfully into his cheeks. His ribs didn't feel like they got a reprieve either.

"What in the name of Gryffindor...?" He sat up and re-arranged his glasses, shaking his arm out in an attempt to gain some feeling other than pain into it.

He saw that he wasn't the only one who was suffering. Sirius was lying on top of Remus. The poor Werewolf was squashed under the weight of the older boy. James pulled himself up onto his feet when he saw Remus wave out a hand frantically, as he used his other one to try and push Sirius off. The Black heir just muttered something incoherently. Chuckling at his black-haired friend, he moved over to them and rolled him off of Remus who managed to gasp out a thank you at his assistance.

"No problem, Moony!" He laughed, grabbing Sirius by the shirt and yanking him up into a standing position.

Remus shot a glare at the animagus that had used Remus for soft landing, and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Well, we best go visit good old Dumbledore, then," Sirius told them, stretching.

"No need," the three boys spun around to face the door only to see their Headmaster, albeit a slightly older version, standing there, an amused smile playing on his face. "I wondered when you three would show up, I'm glad that I remembered what day you came." He continued, beckoning them to follow him.

"Sir, how do you know that we would go to the future?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius's frantic head-shake and James mouthing the words 'Spell awry, Spell awry!'

Dumbledore just chuckled as they came to a stop outside of the gargoyle.

"I remember getting a letter from young Remus that told me that you decided to take a little trip. Of course you didn't remember it. Still don't, actually, not until you leave. Poor Remus..."

He chuckled again before he said the password 'Chocolate Sprinkles' and led them up the stairs.

"You did seem quite confused when you gave me the letter, actually. You didn't know why you actually had it. But I daresay you won't enjoy yourself in this time." His eyes focused on James for a moment longer than the other two, making him shift slightly.

"It's eight o clock, no doubt you wish to go to your lessons and see how they've changed. Although it may be a little unnerving for you to have fellow classmates which are the children of people you know." Dumbledore sat down in his chair and motioned for the three time-travellers to do the same. "Lemon drop?" Remus shook his head, but James and Sirius both took one each.

"We have to change your looks and names, don't want people to know who you are, do we?" They shook their heads, Sirius making a large sucking noise, not unlike that of someone jumping onto a carton of juice.

Dumbldore tapped his wand onto three sheets of paper, "here are your schedules."

They nodded in thanks while they took the sheets.

Dumbledore stood once again and walked round his desk so that he could face them. Tapping each one of his old pupils on their heads. Remus shuddered as he felt a watery substance flow through him. He looked over to see James and Sirius and could hold back a gasp at what he saw. James had, instead of his messy black hair, had a mop of dirty blond, and his eyes that were once hazel turned to blue. He still had his glasses, but yee Merlin, he looked nothing like himself. Sirius, too, held a shocking difference. His long black hair now became short and rusty brown while his eyes became that of a vibrant green.

Remus almost didn't want ot know what he looked like, but being the Gryffindor that he was -he did let Sirius propel him into the future afterall, and that took a _lot _of courage- he took the mirror that Dumbledore held out to him and looked into his reflection. He was quietly pleased by the results. His hair was black, but still the same length and style, his eyes that were blue was now brown. Overall, he liked the new look.

After the Marauders studied each other, they turned to face the headmaster again. Names already coming to mind.

"What about Robert Wedisk?" Remus asked, tugging at his black locks.

Dumbledore smiled at him whiles Sirius and James snickered.

"Nice name, Moony!"

Dumbledoresuddenly looked stern. You won't be able to use those nicknames on one another, even in the privacy of your own dorm. Like I said, certain people know who you truly are and that is not a good thing."

Remus stuck his tongue out at his best friends in a wild moment of childishness.

"Now that's just creepy. People knowing who we are and everything, when we don't even know them!" James cried, running his hand through his now straight hair, which caused him to wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

"It just means we're famous, Prongsy, that's all."

Remus rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"What about Ryan White?" James and Remus laughed while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What? What's so funny about my name?" Shaking his head, James forced himself to calm down.

"Nothing Pads, nothing at all. Now, for me, what about Harry Gunning?"

Dumbledore stiffened slightly while the other boys mulled it over.

"We already have a Harry. Also one of your roommates. Maybe something else."

Looking somewhat put out, James thought for a while.

"I don't know, what about Eric, then?"

Sirius tried to suppress the smirk that was creeping onto his face.

"Here's a note that you will give to each of your teachers," Dumbledore passed Remus the note, who just slipped it into his robes.

"And here's your school bag and books," the three boys looked at one another before taking them, saying a thanks in turn. "I have announced last night that we would be expecting some exchange students coming to Hogwarts for a short visit."

James, Remus and Sirius nodded their heads as they all took a look at their new items.

"Now, while all that's settled, I guess that I bid you a good day. Lessons start in less than an hour, and by the looks of it, you all have DADA."

They all nodded to the headmaster, suddenly nervous.

They only had one day here and they wanted to make it as memerable as possible.

"Oh, and Mr Wedisk, you may not fear about people finding out about your affliction. Many, if not most, won't care if you're a werewolf." Remus blinked before nodding, relaxing slightly.

"People are a lot more observant in this time, so I'm just pointing out something." With that as the last parting words, they headed down to the kitchens, not wanting to face a hall full of people just yet.

* * *

First lesson had gone smoothly, if not eventfully. If you count James nearly dying of a heart attack when he first met his son.

"Well, I wonder who's the teacher for DADA, this year?" Remus asked, plopping down in the seat near the front.

"No idea, Rob," James muttered, leaning back in his chair so that the two front legs came up off of the ground.

"Don't you find this weird, you know, being _early _for class?" Sirius thought aloud, not noticing a certain Gryffindor trio walk into the room.

They all looked over when the three, two boys and a girl, sat down at a table next to them. The three Marauders stared. One of the boys looked just like James did.

Sirius, the first to come out of his slight daze at the face of his future godson, blinked once, turned to James, blinked again and turned back, pinching himself discreetly on the arm to make sure he was awake.

The raven haired looked up at them, as if noticing their gazes. The red head and Brunette both followed suit. James' double smiled.

"You must be the exchange students that Professor Dumbledore told us about. Robert Wedisk, Ryan White and Eric Gunning, if I'm correct?"

The Marauders just nodded.

"These are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." They both smiled and nodded their heads in return, "and I'm Harry Potter. I hope you like it here at Hogwarts."

Sirius felt James stiffen, failing to breathe, while Remus looked close to fainting. Sirius himself felt like he got hit by a bludger to the stomach.

"Are you okay? You all look kinda' pale," Ron told them with a frown.

The three boys weren't looking at him when he spoke, instead they were looking at Harry. Harry Potter. As in James' last name has gone onto the Harry kid.

James himself studied the boy intently, taking in his height, which wasn't very tall, his hair, which held the Potter trait and his glasses which framed his shocking green eyes. He had only seen that shade before on one other person and that had only been when James had been staring into Lily's mesmerising emerald ones. It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over him.

"Potter?" Sirius managed to get out, watching with interest as the son of James and Lily blushed slightly and shot them an annoyed look.

"Yes," he replied simply as Hermione and Ron narrowed their eyes at them.

James couldn't get over it. The Harry guy was his son! He looked just like him. Apart from the eyes. He had his Lily's eyes. He knew that they would get together, he knew it. And they have a son, Harry. But before James could dwell on it anymore, class had filed in and their teacher entered. Well, now there's a shocker, if Remus ever saw one. He just wondered why Dumbledore never told them that James had a son.

* * *

As the Marauders sat down for the last lesson of the day, Potions, they couldn't help but notice the cheery atmosphere that hung around the students. They do seem a lot more relaxed now and they couldn't put their finger on the foreboding atmosphere that only they apparently felt. After waiting for five minutes for their teacher, Sirius had obviously gotten bored and was wadding up paper, eyeing the blond boy near the back to their right. Draco Malfoywas the boy's name. Imagine their shock when they found out that the Devil had spawned, and it came in the wrappings of a bleached idiot.

Just as Sirius took aim, the door flew open, causing Sirius to drop the paper, James to wake up and Remus to hit his knee.

"Fuck Merlin!" He hissed, rubbing his leg gently.

Sirius and James laughed quietly and watched with interest as a familiar man practically ran to the front of the room.

"Sorry about that, class. I had to get some things from the Headmaster."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked like they were meeting Santa as they all but beamed at the man now standing in front of the class.

"Hello Professor Lupin!" They chorused.

This caused Remus to hit his knee a second time in shock while Sirius and James looked on wide-eyed as a single thought ran through their mind; _oh shit_. Professor Lupin smiled tiredly at the Golden Trio as he set down his suitcase.

"Well, again sorry for the delay, but I had to get the notes that Professor Snape made for me..."

As Professor Lupin spoke, Sirius had to fight back the urge to scream out a 'what!' while James looked like he could take up fly-catching. Remus, on the other hand, was not having a good day as his leg jerked up for a third time and banged the underside of the table again.

Once they got over their brief relapse, the professor had stopped speaking. They watched him carefully as he sniffed discreetly before his eyes widened slightly and looked directly at Remus.

"I see that we have three new students," he smiled at the three, his eyes never wavering from Remus though as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Names please."

As they choked out their names, they noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all looking at Remus with realisation. They glanced quickly at Professor Lupin before back to Remus again. And Remus, with shock, this time with no knee damage, knew that they had found out about his 'furry little problem' just by looking between the two. This was so not good.

"Right, well, Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Lupin and I'll be your potions professor for the day!" And as he shuffled the papers up on the table, a frown marring his face, Sirius lent over James and looked at Remus with something akin to panic.

"Robert! Your no good at potions! What the hell is going on?" Remus only shrugged in reply.

"Right class, we'll be making a Nightmare Potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Hermione's hand shot up, along with a few others. "Yes, Miss Granger," Professor smiled at the curly haired girl.

"The nightmare potion is just that. It is a potion that designs to make you feel like your actually there trapped in your own mind as it is like you are in a different reality and normally the drinker wakes up after something particularly frightening or dangerous occurs. It makes you feel things as if they are real that is why it is classed as highly dangerous and why it has been banned by the Ministry so that no one can sell or buy the product."

The professor grinned. Well done, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, we're going to make this, the instructions will be on the board and you can work in twos or threes. You can get going.

Sirius went up to collect the ingredients while James lit a fire under the cauldron. Remus studied his future self critically on the other hand, watching as he walked over to James' son. At least they know each other quite well.

But obviously he still wasn't blessed with skills in the potions department as, while Sirius, James and Remus watched with growing horror as the professor added something which wasn't written down into the cauldron. They caught Hermione's eye as she backed away.

"Oh no..." Sirius muttered, ducking down under the table, pulling James and Remus with him. "Three, two, one..." And as if it was timed, the cauldron from which the professor last worked with, exploded, the beginnings of the potion dousing everyone around it.

The marauders poked their heads up to see Professor Lupin covered in a thin sheen of blue, along with Harry, Ron, Neville and several Slytherins that didn't get away in time.

"Well... now you know class that you do not add snake skin straight after the beetle eyes."

Luckily the liquid was harmless, and with a few flicks of a wand, they were clean.

"It's not meant to be added at all, _sir_," Nott snarked, eyeing the professor wearily in case he decided to 'help' him as well.

"Yes, well now then, it was a demonstration, if you would call it that. At least you won't make the same mistake as me."

"I think that it's you who needs to go back to learning potions, sir," they heard Harry chuckle, diffusing the situation.

The professor blushed but smiled all the same. "I'll get some more out of the storage room."

Sirius just opened and closed his mouth before he tilted his head to the side and, with a raised eyebrow, said, and that's why we don't trust you to make a potion, Robbie.

Remus ducked his head, all the while hating them for calling him that awful nickname.

A sudden crash from the storage room made everyone look over to the door with slight trepidation. What could Lupin possibly have destroyed now?

"Oh, honestly, what has that man done this time?" Hermione asked, looking uneasy.

The rest of the class shuffled back from the front as her question was soon answered by the professor who flew out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Ignoring the students as they all watched with a variety of interest, amusement and apprehension, apart from Remus who looked embarrassed for his future self, as the professor shivered all over and shook himself while he peeled off his cloak.

James could swear that someone had put the whole room on mute as they watched the professor swipe at things that they couldn't see. But what he did notice was that there were... things... crawling out from under the door. Someone else noticed this small detail too as they shook themselves free of their stupor and screamed. The professor looked round and saw that there were spider-like creatures scrambling all over the floor towards him and the students. The person who initiated the warning, which coincidentally was Ron, leaped up onto his table, pulling Hermione with him. Others followed his example as more and more flooded out. No one could imagine how their potions professor had managed to break anything in the first place, and how many cases of the spiders he destroyed, they could only guess.

Sirius climbed up onto the table, forgetting altogetherabout the door, while James and Remus stood on their stools. The Professor didn't seem to like the spiders either, and was quick to climb onto his desk.

"Alright, everyone, I want you to all calm down, okay?"

"Calm down? Are you crazy?" Parkinson screeched angrily.

The girl stood on her own stool and was looking down at the spiders, one of which decided to venture up to join her. Soon others joined in.

Remus closed his eyes, he was so embarrassed. Why potions? Why would his future self do this? Both Remus' faces were aflame. Sirius, on the other hand, had knocked over their cauldron onto the spiders, trying to direct them away.

"They won't get me now, I have a mote!"

James and Remus just looked at him incredulously.

Harry, from his kneeling position on his desk, grabbed his bag and yanked it up to his side, swiping away the spiders. By a stroke of luck, one went sailing into the potion, bringing the ravens' attention to it.

"Uh, is it just me or are they getting bigger?" Harry questioned from his table close to Sirius'.

Everyone in the room froze as their eyes shot down to look at the now covered creatures. What Harry had pointed out was true, the partial potion had covered half a dozen of the spiders and they had grown to three times their normal size and it looked like they weren't about to stop anytime soon.

"Oh Merlin," Ron breathed, his face paled even more than anyone thought possible as he clung onto Hermione. "It's like second year all over again."

"These aren't that big, Ron," Harry chided, "well, at least not yet."

Ron looked as if he was about to faint at that. Hermione steadied the swaying boy as she shot a glare at Lupin.

"Shouldn't you do something, professor?"

"Uh, well, I don't actually know how to counter-act the potion as I don't know what stage Mr White had reached when he, eh, surrounded himself with it." The man scratched the back of his head while Sirius started to whack the mutated beings with his potions book as they tried to climb up the side of the table.

"Now I know what books are used for!" He joked.

"Oh yes, they're here for the sole purpose of keeping hungry monsters at bay," Hermione snarled, appalled by what Sirius was using the potions text for.

James and Remus weren't having such a good time as their friend. The stools they're on were nearer to the ground and within reach of the eight legged demons as they made a grab for them.

"Ryan! You complete idiot!" James hissed, kicking out as one of the bigger spiders made a leap, trying to get its pincers into his leg.

"Oh dear Merlin, they're attacking us!" Ron whimpered.

"Alright, everyone just calm down," Lupin shouted over the noise of panicked students. "All we need to do is get rid of the-ACK!"

Remus watched, horrified, as his future self tumbled off his desk and out of site. A swarm of spiders slipping behind the wooden structure, both small and large.

"This would never have happened if Professor Snape was here," Parkinson muttered.

"Remus!" Harry, Hermione and Ron cried out.

"At least Malfoy isn't here to complain," Zabini added, eyes showing his amusement at the whole situation.

"Harry, do something!" The bushy-haired girl hissed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything!"

"No, no, Miss Granger, I'm... I'm perfectly fine," Lupin gasped out, pulling himself back up.

Shivering, the werewolf wrapped his arms around himself, trying to brush off the now biting creatures.

"They're still growing!" Sirius decided to add fearfully as one of the spiders, the size of a poodle, reached up towards the boy.

"Hold on," Lupin pulled his wand out of his pocket, scorgifying the floor and the nearby spiders. "There, that should stop it."

"My moat!"

"Oh be quiet," James hissed.

"Finite Incantartum!" Remus intoned, casting the spell over the remaining beasts, stopping their growth.

"Well done!" Lupin congratulated, giving a strained smile at his younger counterpart.

"How are we going to get out?" Nott growled, whacking a hairy leg away from him.

"Er, hang on," Harry muttered, his face lighting up.

"Harry, what are you planning now?" Hermione hissed.

"My two-way mirror!" He replied excitedly.

"Brilliant, mate," Ron grinned.

"All we need to do is call in Sirius and he'll get rid of all this mess."

"Well hurry up and do it then." Hermione ordered.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Harry mock saluted.

Digging into his bag, Harry frantically searched for the precious piece of glass that his godfather had given to him.

"Harry," Hermione warned as some of the more persistent spiders climbed up the table and stool legs.

"I- I... hang on," Harry muttered, tongue stuck out to the side.

"Hey, James, do you think Harry means me when he mentioned a Sirius? Seeing as we're friends and he's your kid?" Questioned the animagus quietly.

"Has to be you," James replied, "I mean, how many Sirius' are there that we know personally?"

"Don't jinx us," Remus muttered, smirking at the glare Sirius shot his way.

"-aid he's on his way," Harry's voice broke through their conversation.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione said, relieved.

"See, looks like we'll be able to see what future-you will look like," James chuckled.

The whole classroom waited impatiently for their defence teacher to show up as they protected themselves against the acromantulasthat were relentless in their attacks. Harry in particular, kept glancing at the door, wanting to see his godfather.

Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait long before the door flew open with a bang as it hit the wall with a large amount of force. Everyone glimpsed a tall man, dressed in a black robe, standing in the doorway.

"Don't pani-" The man was unceremoniously cut off as the door which had previously made hard contact with the dungeons' wall, rebounded and slammed back into it's frame; in turn striking the man in the face.

Everyone winced.

"He's going to help us?" Nott asked incredulously.

James was staring at the door wide-eyed, silently agreeing with Nott; as much as it pained him. He knew it was Sirius by the behaviour.

Harry, meanwhile, was concerned for his godfather.

"I'm okay, Bambi," Black groaned as he pushed the door open, elbeit more gently this time, allowing the three time-travellers to get their first look at the man.

A tall, black haired man had stepped into the room, and into their line of sight. All three Marauders instantly knew that this was Sirius in the future as piercing grey eyes flickered over the class, taking everything in within seconds.

"We're so screwed." Parkinson whispered.

Black stepped through the doorway, taking in the giant spiders crawling around the room as he shut the door behind him.

"Merlin," he breathed. "What the hell did you do, Remus?"

"I didn't mean to!"

Albus allowed you to actually _teach _potions? Is that man insane?"

Both Lupin and Remus look slightly affronted at this but neither could deny it. The proof was right in front of them. In the form of mutated spiders. And the frightened students. Black shook his head and shut the door behind him, making sure that none of the creatures could escape. Of course said creatures had noticed the new presence and some had turned and headed towards him. Black let out several swear words and swiftly kicked the nearest one away from him. Eight legs flew in the air as it sailed across the classroom and past surprised teenagers. Heading straight for Lupin.

Lupin squeeked and ducked as the spider flew over his head.

"Sorry, Remy!" Black apologized as he whipped out his wand and started to curse the spiders.

"Those buggers are hard to hit," Ron supplied from his position of hiding behind Hermione.

That didn't stop the man as he threw curse after curse at them. They all dodged his attempts and caused several of his spells to rebound and strike the nearest object. Harry ducked as a purple spell flew over his head and Hermione dodged to the side to get out of the way as an orange hex was sent her way; pulling Ron along with her.

One blue hex hit a shelf full of jars with questionable objects floating in them, causing the shelf to buckle and collapse. The jars rolled on the floor, smashed, spilling their contents out on the stone. The nearest students cried out in alarm, including James, Remus and Sirius.

"Stop doing that! You're making things worse!" Sirius snapped to his older self.

James and Remus didn't say anything and could only watch in horror as the liquid from one of the jars that had rolled nearest them, started to froth. As it reached Sirius' desk, the wooden leg appeared to be weakening as is the purple substance was dissolving, no, _eating, _it.

Sirius whimpered as the desk tilted slightly and he scrambled to the opposite corner.

"Now don't panic Mr White, you just need to stay still." Lupin warned the panicked boy.

"Stay still? Stay still?" Sirius cried out loudly as the desk began to buckle.

"Crap!" James pushed Remus to the side of the table.

Curious, Remus looked over James' shoulder. The werewolf promptly paled. The grey potion had reached their desk and the same effect it had on Sirius' table was happening to theirs.

"Sirius do something!" Harry begged as he too started to fire off various curses.

Other students followed the boy's lead, aiming for the eight-legged monsters. More often than not they missed but with the increased amount of spells flying around the room several spiders were hit and knocked out for the count. Unfortunately that also included the students.

With a startled yelp Seamus was knocked sideways into Dean, sending the other boy tumbling off the table. Everything froze, looking at a groggy Dean in horror. Not understanding their reaction, he turned his head to the side... and whimpered. One of the large spiders was looking at him, hovering near his face with venomous pincers clicking slowly.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Black said quietly.

Unfortunately Black's voice snapped the creature out of it's staring contest with the Gryffindor. It darted forward, intent on biting. It didn't even reach Dean before Harry had all but dived from his perch, landing feet first on the spider.

Oh, eeew! Parkinson shrieked as a loud squelching noise was heard.

"Now that's just gross," James groaned as he looked away from the sight.

Harry, feet now covered in spider goo, silently bemoaned the fact that he never thought first before acting. As such, it was Dean who hauled him up and pulled them back from half a dozen giant, and angry, spiders who were advancing on them quickly.

"Oh no you don't," Black growled, "not my godson."

Now what Black did next was not entirely his fault. In his hurry to protect his godson from the vicious man-eating spiders, he forgot that magic tended to run on emotions as well as intent. That mixed with the sudden protective feeling that surged through the three marauders when they saw their future son/godson/nephew about to be attacked... well, one could only guess on what was about to happen.

As Black cast several downright dark curses at the scuttling demons who had cornered the two Gryffindors, Sirius sent some spells that he was saving for Snape even as water rushed out of Remus and James' wands.

The result caused a wave of panic.

A torrent of water flew out of both wands even as their owners struggled to pull back their magic. The spiders were instantly washed up along with the spilled potions. The level of the water rose and the whole room flooded. While everyone was panicking as their tables and chairs started to float, no-one apart from Sirius and Black saw what happened to their spells as they collided.

Black, now waist deep in discoloured water, watched in horrified fascination of the results the mixed spells created. Lights flashed throughout the room as the water level seemed to rise drastically, swirling into a pool and forcing the floating tables and chairs to knock together as they rose towards the ceiling.

The older animagus managed to latch onto a broken wooden shelf and swung a leg over it, sitting on it like it was a surf board. Black shook his damp locks as his eyes met Lupin's scared and angry ones.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as the two Gryffindor boys struggled to climb onto an empty table that refused to stay still. Their feet no longer reaching the floor.

"We're okay, Hermione." Harry said as Dean managed to lift himself up out of the water.

Ron made a noise at the back of his throat as he watched Harry clamber on after the other Gryffindor, shaking his leg violently to dislodge one of the spiders. Ron's eyes met Remus' and the red haired teen blinked at him before giving him a weak smile.

"Sirius, do something!" Harry called out as he suddenly noticed the buckling of the dungeon door.

Both past and present Sirius' looked over at the soaked boy at the same time before following his line of sight.

"Oh shit." Sirius whispered.

James and Remus stared at their best friend in confusion for a moment before they felt a sudden shift from the water.

"Oh, fu-" James started just as the door gave way and broke from it's hinges.

With a yelp, Black was the first to go. Quickly ducking his head and keeping his body flat on the shelf, Black sailed out of the room and into the dungeon hallway. Parkinson and Zabini flew out next, their tables smacking together along with several of their classmates in both houses. Seamus was swearing up a storm as he, Ron, Hermione and Nott got knocked about at the archway before being pulled out and sent after Black. Dean's wide eyes met Harry's as he got caught in the current and was dragged behind his fellow year mates.

Harry barely had time to let out a startled cry before he joined them, the Marauders following as they shot out and crashed into the wall opposite. The water level had fallen, however it all took them in one direction; down a flight of stairs towards the Slytherin common room.

"I told Albus, I told him..." Lupin was heard saying as he clung to the desk with desperation as he was thrown about.

James was torn between glaring at his two best friends and shooting worried looks towards his future son.

"This is all your fault," James growled as they reached the top of the staircase. "I'm going to kill yo-ooou!" James screamed as he flew down head first, knuckles white as he held on to his stool for dear life.

Remus closed his eyes as he felt his organs drop along with the rest of his body as he was carried down the sharp dip. Sirius was next to him, yelling incoherently as water splashed him and entered his mouth and nose.

The legs of their tables and chairs scraped the stone ground as they levelled out. Unfortunately, seeing as the water had decreased significantly as it flooded the dungeons, their make-shift rafts skidded along, tipping forward and landing onto their sides. The Marauders, who managed to stay on, continued to bob a little ways past shocked and scandalised portraits.

Finally snapping out of his shock, James released his grip and rolled off the side and into the two feet-deep mess that coated the corridor. Breaking the surface, the young time traveller spluttered and spat out the murky liquid. He shuddered as the drowned bodies of the battered spiders floated around him. Everywhere the students were standing up and leaning against the walls, trying to catch their breaths and slow down their heart rates.

Lupin hadn't managed to make it all the way down the stairs, Snape's large desk had somehow got stuck by the alcove halfway down and as such, the werewolf was nursing his shoulder as he stared in disbelief at the chaos that was his substitute lesson.

Walking (or wading) towards his two fellow travellers, James went to his furry friend first and pried Remus' fingers off the small wooden structure before doing the same to a hysterical looking animagus.

"My... Arse..." Seamus moaned from in front of them, rubbing said anatomy.

Hermione struggled to her own feet not far away, her bushy hair a wet and tangled mess, as she freed Ron from underneath the Irish Gryffindor.

"Your arse?" Ron demanded. "Your arse? What about mine?"

"What about it?" Dean asked as he pushed a stool out of the way, getting a 'hey!' from Nott when it hit him in the side.

"It hurts as well, because of him!" Ron said loudly. "He landed on me!"

"Oh, calm down, Ronald." Hermione huffed.

Harry, James saw, was helping his godfather up from under a knocked over suit of armor and he couldn't help but smile as Black stumbled to his feet, shaking his wet hair and went straight to assessing Harry's physical condition.

"I'm fine, Siri!" Harry batted the man's hands away from him and turned round to find his friends.

"Siri?" Sirius asked.

"You two must be close." Remus put in as looked down at his saturated clothes with dismay.

"Future you as well, Moony," James said.

Sirius made a noise of agreement as he watched the greying werewolf help several students.

"You okay over there, Remy?" Black called down the hallway and James, Sirius and Remus leaned back against the wall to watch the two.

"Okay? Okay?" Lupin snarled. "You call this helping?"

"I was protecting Bambi!" Black defended himself. "And you were the one who released those devil creatures!"

Everyone by this point had stopped all movement to stare at them.

"By accident!"

"Yeah, so was mine!" Black shot back. "And no-ones seriously injured."

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr Black." An angry voice spoke up from the top of the stairs.

All heads whipped round as they heard the sound of the head of Gryffindor, and Black and Lupin paled as they saw her red face. They paled even more when they realised that the headmaster was standing behind her, blue eyes twinkling over his half-moon spectacles as he took in the scene in front of him.

"I think that the students need to go and get dry and a change of clothes." Dumbledore said with a smile. "And those who have hurt themselves will need to go see Madame Pomfrey straight away."

The potion students all moved at once, many heading for the stars to get away from the water, while the Slytherins reluctantly headed further down the flooded corridor.

"And if Messers Wedisk, Gunning and White follow me to my office please," Dumbledore spoke up again. "They're not in trouble," he added as people gave the aforementioned teenagers surprised looks.

James gave a shrug to his two best friends as they made their way after the headmaster, the stag animagus casting another look behind at his future son. He nearly stumbled as his hazel eyes connected to viridian ones.

Sirius elbowed him, jolting James and forcing him to break eye contact. James and Sirius hurried after their friend and headmaster.

* * *

The three Marauders entered Dumbledore's office, feeling a tingling sensation wash over them. When they looked down, they realised they the headmaster had dried their uniforms.

"Thank you, Sir," Remus said for the three of them as his shoulder slumped in relief.

"Take a seat," Dumbledore offered as he waved a hand at the three plush chairs that were placed in front of the old man's desk. "Now, I take it you realised that you have just been taught by Mr. Lupin here, that Mr Black had tried to diffuse a situation that had occurred."

Remus blushed while Sirius just gave a cocky grin.

"I try, Sir," Sirius yelped as Remus smacked him round the head.

"Uh, Sir," James spoke up, "but what will happen now? I mean, are you going to send us back?"

The two canines settled down, looking between their best friend and the headmaster with interest.

"You will be going back to your own time." Dumbledore nodded.

Sirius pouted.

"How?" Remus asked.

"Time." Dumbledoreanswered cryptically. "Now, your memories will be gone because the past, or your future, cannot be altered. Dumbledore spoke quietly as he reluctantly informed them about what will happen to them.

James stared down at his hands as Dumbledore told them about how their memories will be erased due to the spell. His hands curled into fists as he heard about his fate. The knowledge that in only a handful of years he and his future wife and son will be hunted down, betrayed and killed, caused his stomach to turn and James had to close his eyes and take deep breaths in order to calm himself enough not to start crying or screaming and hitting someone.

Sirius wasn't faring much better. His best friend, his brother, was going to die along with his wife. And he would then be sentences to twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. They would leave Remus on his own and Harry in the hands of muggles. Looking over at the werewolf, Sirius noted that his friend had lost all colour in his face and his eyes were still wide.

I am truly sorry, my boys. Dumbledore said quietly, his blue eyes sad.

James opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could he say? 'Oh, I'm going to die in a few years, but that's alright because at least I managed to survive teenagehood'?

"Is..." Siirus licked his dry lips nervously. "Is Harry happy?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"He is." The old wizard said. "You and young Mr. Lupin are taking good care of him."

Sirius nodded his head, eyes finding themselves staring at the floor.

"I know that you are all in shock, but we need to get ready." Dumbledore said. "You'll soon be going back."

The three boys shuffled into a line, all silent and feeling numb.

"Oh, and before you go," Dumbledore handed a letter to Remus. "Give that to me when you get back. It's been charmed so that no-one other than me can open it."

Remus clutched the letter tightly in his hand for a moment before he shoved it into his pocket. He gave the headmaster a stiff nod.

"Ready?" Dumbledore stood back.

None of them were ready but they all nodded anyway, already feeling the pull as a fog settled over their minds. They all stared at the sad yet smiling face of their headmaster as they felt something tugging at their navel, almost like a portkey.

"Goodbye, my boys," Dumbledore sighed as his three old pupils disappeared in front of his eyes. "You're present selves will soon remember."

Down in the dungeons the two remaining Marauders suddenly clutched at their heads in pain as a memory awoke and they fell to their knees as they lost their bearings.

* * *

**Finished. Yes its random but who cares.**


End file.
